


Lunacy

by Naming



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naming/pseuds/Naming
Summary: WHAT IF-Time meant a lot to people, every tick could be a life changer.60 seconds meant a lot to us, but especially to Midou Ban.
Relationships: Amano Ginji/Midou Ban
Kudos: 9





	Lunacy

If one had said Ginji’s lucky to have Ban, that person would definitely get a smack in the head by the Great heir of the Witch, Midou Ban-sama.

\---

_“Farewell.”_

It’s Ginji.

The man is not physically here, but three of them clearly heard it.

Back to the Operation: Get Back the Lost Time, Ban had a job for Ginji, it’s to retrieve Himiko and Ginji had the same for him; to “retrieve” his mother who is in the Babylon City. They made up their minds and finally standing here now in the Infinity Fortress.

Along the way, a lot had happened.

That damned old man of his, the history of the Get Backers, secrets behind Fuuchouin clan, Himiko being his blood-related sister, the truth of Infinity Fortress…

He’s not getting a good feeling as they slowly climb up from the Beltline.

Plus, he had used all three attempts of the Jagan.

“Things are definitely not looking good.”

But Ginji is there; he let him go ahead first while he deals with Kagami Kyoji.

And just when his old man saved Himiko with his key…

A voice popped up in his mind.

_“Farewell.”_

_Thump_

He rushed to where Ginji is, using the power of his Asclepius, he tore open the dimensional fabric.

Ginji is safe nevertheless, just the Raitei part of his disappeared.

“The God of Lightning has two faces, the Agathodaemon and the Cacodemon.”

“Once the coin falls one side…”

That is, the words of his grandma. So now the coin finally fell, the result is satisfying.

Ginji will not turn into the Lightning Emperor mode anymore. He no longer need to suffer the pain from hurting people he shouldn’t; a burden that wasn’t his to bear in the first place.

He had transformed into the Lightning Lord mode and perfectly annihilated the Voodoo King. Now the demon is gone, what’s left is the ogre battle, which decides who to go up to the Babylon City.

“Only one who remains will go up the stairs.” Paul said. In other words, only the one who wins the ogre battle can go.

“Heh, like I would fight Ginji.” He thought.

Not in a million years.

\---

Strayed away from the GB world, here tells the story when the Ura-Shinjuku is another world where everything seems nothing different from the human world, but there is one where the morning and night seems to be two different worlds.

In the morning, the people wake up from their slumber, prepare and go to work, when it was nearing sunset, people would back from their work, wash up and begins their night activities.

The night activities can go from staying at home, watching tv to hanging out at clubs, but there are a group of people that went unnoticed by the others, that they would go to where the Witch King resides.

The Witch King does not have a kingdom or a house whatsoever, but he is in a certain place where some could see him; one can easily spot him because of his right arm.

A Devil arm.

That’s what they called it.

Black, spiky edges formed from his right arm down to his hand, remind one a black dragon’s scale. It made his arm looked bigger than the others; in which made his body looked so small in comparison. His fingers become that of a claw that the nails could cut through anything.

The Witch King is named Midou Ban, the last heir of the Witch.

Never mess with Midou Ban;

Kneel when you see the heir of the Great Witch;

Do not make eye contact with the Witches;

That’s what the rumour says.

He seemed to have no job, because no one had ever seen him leaving this hellish rubble, an abandoned building; but he gets food supply.

Initially, a few men come down to challenge him, saying that they ruled the place and questioned his right to stay without permission from their boss.

The men were taken down of course, but they hardly survived. The information was supplied by those who stood nearby, sneaking up but not dared to show themselves, just to see the face of the sole heir of Witches.

No one seems to know where he came from, it’s like he appeared overnight and his rumours spread so widely that the next day people went to challenge if he really is that strong.

They say he can crush anything he grabs. He’d snap the neck of those who dared to came up to him.

But no one seems to care, not even broadcasted on the media. However, there is no way that the police wouldn’t know about it because it was so widespread that it became one of the topics discussed by married women when they meet in the park.

Everyone seemed to be terrified, but seemed to be not.

The people would just acknowledge that there is some kind of monster residing in that abandoned building and then move on; some would tell their children to sleep earlier or the Witch King may come and eat them.

After a few months, there’s a bunch of young men, admired by the tales of the Witch King, decided to go and asked to become his underlings.

\---

In one of the nights, the boys gathered under the tall tower. Scared, but they continued to search for the Witch King in the building.

The building was dark, the faint light from the streets plunge into the building, reflecting as it hits the beam structure. Sighing, they flicked one of the lighter to aid them, the blaze swayed, creating shadows on the grey, encouraging them to walk further into the building.

The night is getting colder.

Out of a sudden, they could feel eyes on them.

Tap.

Someone emerged from the darkness, stepping to their front. They stopped.

And he saw it.

The serpent blue eyes that are looking down at them.

Feared, their blood run cold at his gaze, legs giving away. A loud thud echoed as they dropped onto the unfinished tiles.

“Aaaahhh!”

Some gasped, some cried out, some of them ran. Those remaining on the floor were those who were too scared to run.

The Witch King clicked his tongue, “Quiet, will you? You’re hurting my ears.”

The voice of the Witch King.

“...”

The men remained silent, frozen. Not that they don’t want to reply, but their brains seem malfunctioned.

The Witch King’s gaze lowered. It was pitch black but there is a red, rectangular shaped thing on the gray cement, they didn’t realize the lighter they were holding earlier had dropped.

“Give me that lighter of yours, will ya?” The Witch King reached out his hand as he asked.

When a human faced terror, he loses the ability to make judgements; that’s just human nature. That’s what he would say when someone asked about it afterwards, but that wouldn’t happen until later.

He was asked to pass the lighter to the Witch King, and so he did as he was told. He picked up the lighter, hands trembling in fear, the heart in his chest jumped so hard that he thought it would burst.

He put the lighter on the Witch King’s palm, quickly retreating his hand afterwards.

“Good.” The Witch King started, “Now leave _quietly_.”

With that, he turned to leave.

“WAIT!” The boy shouted.

The Witch King stopped, his gaze now returned, fixed on the boy.

Now the boy realized - the eyes of the Witch King. The blue orbs that reflects the lights from the streets, resembles those of an elongated, legless reptile; so intense that as if those eyes can look through his soul.

That he’s so small, naked in those eyes. As if he is a _prey_.

“Do not make eye contact with the Witches.” Now that he remembered one of the taboo, the rumours had it, but he broke it.

“I-Iwanttobeyourfollower!” Feared, the boy threw caution to the wind, blurted out a sentence as a single word.

“Hmph! Brat.” The Witch King narrowed his eyes, “Come back with some Marlboro and I’ll consider.”

With that, the Witch King walked away.

The boys watch as he disappeared into the darkness, silence took over the old building.

“I didn’t know the Witch King smokes.”

\----

The next day, the youngsters returned with a pack of cigarettes, it didn't cost that much as they all shared the expenses. They presented it to the Witch King, something they did not foresee it would happen.

That aside, the Witch King had accepted it but left without a word, leaving the children confused.

But they stayed nevertheless.

Every now and then a group of youngsters could be seen in the lower floors of the building, they usually just hang around, doing nothing; sometimes can be seen in the convenience store running errands for the Witch King.

The Witch King hadn’t chase them out, simply ignoring them; they see it as a silent acknowledgement.

Ever since the youngsters, it soon draws more people to the deserted area - the Witch King didn’t seem to care. Although most went for fame, just to look cool showing off to their friends that they were part of the Witches.

Some of them knew each other, some did not.

It appears that the tales of the Witch King had spread out that all kinds of people from other areas would come to join them at night; but much to their surprise, there were already people staying in the building before them, and in between the men, there is a girl too.

They wouldn’t have thought a girl wouldn’t be dared enough to come here at night, which is something really dangerous.

Girls should just stayed home and enjoy their korean dramas.

But socialize just isn’t their thing, approaching strangers would be the last thing to do, they decided.

Luckily, it wasn’t only them who were thinking about that, most of the people only stayed in their “gangs”.

Gathering in the nights doesn’t serve a purpose, they’ll just gather, chit-chatting and leave when the time’s up.

It is proven that men are more attracted to supernatural things, not the invisible flying creature that’s probably hanging around them, but something more than that.

Like…

“Check this out guys! I’ve got another version of the God of Lightning!”

Apparently, there were more rumours circulating around the town since the appearance of the Witch King.

“You mean the God of Lightning? The one rumoured to be the Witch King’s lover?”

“Yeah!” The God of Lightning, said to possess a power to control lightning, and could call down thunder if wanted.

“The Witch King and the Lightning God used to be enemies, they said the Witch King is injured from the fight so he came down to our world to heal his wounds!”

“Ah, that match with the previous version we heard before!”

“But is the Lightning God that strong? I mean, we saw the Devil’s arm right?”

“That’s inhuman.” One of his friends remembered the night where they saw the Witch King, they claimed that they did saw the Devil arm, and according to their description, it’s nothing normal humans would have.

“Seriously, I can’t get the image off my mind.” Another said, “I even dreamt about it last night!”

“...” Silence took over.

It is just a rumour, probably made up by those girls in their high school.

“What if - it is the Lightning God is the one who got hurt?

“!”

A voice reached their ears, but not theirs. Someone behind them said it.

The boys turned, they saw a man with glasses stood behind their back.

A middle-aged man with a ponytail.

“Um, uncle, are you here because of the rumours too?”

“What did you just call me?! Y’all really lookin’ to get hurt?!” If only this is animated, they could see the veins popped on his skull. He twirls a long whip in his hand until it falls on his shoulder. “Jeez! Youngsters nowadays don’t have manners!”

The boys stood still, a complete stranger popping up to them is not a first, they had experience and it usually ends with a fight. Though this man really looked different from those they encountered before.

“Uncle, are you new here?”

“Stop calling me an uncle! I’m not that old from y’all!” The man with glasses protested, “And for your information, I am not _new_.”

“Oh!” One boy in the group raised his voice, he pointed at the man, “I’ve seen you before. You’re one of the guys those stayed here before us!”

The man crossed his arms before his chest, smiled as he says, “Y’all better remember my face, my name is-”

_Boom! Crash!_

All of a sudden, there was a brilliant shock of white tainting the darkened sky, the thunder roars so loud that the boys had covered ears in reflex.

The rain falls immediately after.

The droplets splits when it tried to moisture the Earth’s surface; familiar scent of rain permeates the nostrils as the rain pours.

The boys ran as they covered their heads with their palms, taking shelter from the sudden downpour.

The people in the area follows suit, all could have gone home due to the bad weather. In less than ten minutes, the place was quiet but only the sound of rain hitting the rough concrete could be heard.

A man stood still in the midst of the rain, the glasses hanging on his nose hid his eyes. His clothes were drenched from the rain, sticking on his skin uncomfortably but he didn’t bother.

Slowly but visibly, a smile plastered on his face.

\---

_Dear Ban-chan,_

  
_You may have left me behind to protect me, but I’m pretty sure I’m in even worse trouble now._

_Anyway, if the worst does happen, I will be watching over you from the shadows. Goodbye._

Ban came awoke in the dark, blinking as he laid there. His heart pounded in his chest because of the adrenaline rush, his lungs gasped for oxygen.

It was a dream, he thought. One hell of a dream that is.

“Shit.” Using the force in his arms, he slowly gets up. His voice turned hoarse as his throat screams for hydration. “I’m having those dreams again.”

I will be watching over you from the shadows.

He looked up, his sapphire eyes drifted across the room until it finally rests on a figure lying on the bed.

He walked toward the bed, halted just to watch the chest of the sleeping figure moves in rhythm, before he turned to the couch again.

“Ginji…”

The person sleeping had a blonde, spiked hair. It was his partner.

The lights from the lighthouse made its way to the empty building, caressing his boyish yet soft features; looking from this angle, he looked just like he was sleeping.

The brunet let his weight sank into the broken couch - something he picked up in this rubble, but at least it was more comfortable than lying on the cold concrete floor, sighed.

He lost count of how long since they had arrived here, a few months probably; and that would mean Ginji had been sleeping for months.

 _“Ban-chan!”_ How he’d miss that noise. He raised his head, looking at the ceiling.

The faint sounds of those peeps down reach his ears. ‘Ever since they came here every night, it has been quite a racket.’ He thinks.

He didn’t think of taking them in at first, but then they are willing to get him ciggs every now and often - something he is grateful for.

The money in this world is different from what they had in the previous world, so he’s basically penniless when he arrived here. The first few days when he had not smoked the entire day almost took his life.

Sighing again, he needs nicotine right now.

Fetching the packet in one - he used his lips to picked up one of the loosie from the packet, and used his other hand to light up the end. The orange flame from the lighter immediately lighten up the area, and that’s when he saw his right hand.

“Right.” His Devil’s arm, living in the darkness almost made him forget about this. “I lost the right to live as a human after that.”

_Back in the Infinity Fortress, everyone was there. The Voodoo King is now gone, what’s left is the ogre battle - only the winner of the ogre battle may go up to the Babylon City._

_“Screw this mother-fucking Archiver.”_

Troubles just come one after another, now that they had defeated the strongest enemy, they had to face each other.

_“Why would we had to fight?!” Ginji cried, “We’re the unrivaled retrieval service!”_

_“The ‘s’ in the GetBackers mean neither of us is alone!”_

Ban chuckled as he thought, ‘That’s enough, that’s more than what he’d need to hear.’ _The bond between them is much stronger than those space and time crap._

He knew Ginji better than anyone; and he would have to admit, Ginji is always an idiot.

A fight is outta the question, not a chance.

_“You should not use the Jagan for more than three times in 24 hours, or else-”_

He would laugh out loud if he’s not in this shitty assignment. Else what? Nothing’s more important than-

_“Ginji!” He called, and being trusting as he is, Ginji looked at him._

Just as he wanted.

_“Ban-chan!”_

Ginji…

You’re right.

The ‘s’ in the Get Backers means neither of us is alone, so…

If I happen to vanish from this world, I hope you can still moving forward with that idiotic smile of yours on your face.

_“Should you break this taboo, you will vanish from the face of the Earth.”_

I know it, damnit! Stop repeating!

_“How about I end this right here?” It’s his voice coming out from his mouth._

_“I shall be the herald of Asclepius…”_

I’m sorry, Ginji. It must’ve hurt, you bleed so much. But I need to end this right now, or I can’t make it in time.

I hope you won’t get mad at me.

_“Is that your answer?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You believe in me? That’s your answer?”_

_“Yup.”_

That’s so like you, Ginji.

_“Just one minute.”_

Crack!

The image from the Jagan shattered, fell like broken pieces of glass. It was all like usual when he released the effect of his evil eye, and then everything would turn to how it originally was.

The place they stand were very bright - it was the Beltline, a place where nothing exists but at the same time anything can materialize through will.

There, Paul, Teshimine, Himiko, old hag, and another one, whose said he was the shell of Voodoo King, stand, but for some reason, they’re eyes looked different.

They were looking at his body.

Something in his arms moved, slumping to the ground as if it was pulled by the gravity.

He caught it in reflex, his knee hit the sand as he tried to catch it from falling.

“B-Ban-chan…” It sounded no louder than the wind that blew passed his ears.

He looked down, his arms felt warm for some reason.

 _“_ Thanks for …” Ginji is lying there, in his arms. “Everything.”

The hand that was wrapping his arm before went limp, sinking and sending some of the sand flying into the air.

Ban opened his eyes, the image kept repeating in his mind like a broken tape. Clutching on the arm of the old couch, he stands up.

He begins his step toward the bed, and again, halted bedside just to watch his friend is still breathing.

‘He’s still alive.’ Something in his head tells him, ‘Don’t worry, he’s still alive.’

The Archive had registered him as the winner of the ogre battle, it led him the stairway to the absolute truth of the whole mystery about the Brain Trust; also, it saved him from disappearing.

But only God knows how he had wished for the opposite.

Ban raised his hands, using his knuckles, he gently caressed the corner of the closed eyes. “Ginji, would you please come back to us?”

There is a moment of silence.

No reply from the sleeping man.

At that time, no one stopped them; although they’d seen the battle before their eyes, but they had not stopped them.

“Ban, I thought it was your decision.”

“I didn’t know the serious consequences that grandma mean would end up like this! I didn’t know the illusion of the fourth Jagan would affect the real world!”

“Lame excuses.” Ban told himself, “I should’ve known.”

He remembered he went crazy, screaming and shouting so much but the pain in his chest just wouldn’t go.

Maria tried her best, she used her powers to gather the little remnants of Ginji’s soul - before it completely vanishes, and kept it sealed in this body; then the rabbit girl from Shiki clan used her powers to heal him.

His body is healed, but his soul is not.

“Waking up is less than 0.1 percent chance.” Maria said.

“Midou Ban.”

Someone is there.

“What is it, string boy?”

“A storm is coming.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Ban turned, narrowing his eyes as he blue orbs locked on Kazuki’s.

“That’s all I wanted to say.” Kazuki kept expressionless, “And I would suggest you to take a step back.”

“I hope you understand, as one of the four kings of Volts, we swore our loyalty to Amano Ginji, and we’ll protect him even if it costs our lives.” The bell in his fingers jingled, there are strings coming out from the bell, all across the room, and one tore open the skin in his neck, dyeing the string in red.

“You may have used your powers as a Witch to save Ginji-san.” The string boy paused, eyes glancing at his right arm. “But it was you who took his life in the first place.”

Ban silenced for a second, then he stepped forward.

The string cuts deeper into his neck, drawing more blood. “If that’s what you want to say string boy, bring it on.”

“I know what I’ve done, and I didn’t think of running away from it either. Take my head if you must.”

There’s once I really think those dead is fortunate, at least they left the burden to those who are living. But if you’re not waking up Ginji, I didn’t know what I would do.

“Midou Ban, you really don’t understand, do you?”

Both of them stood still; the air is tense, but the wind is getting stronger. The rumble of a coming storm becomes louder and louder as time passed.

_Boom! Crash!_

The room suddenly brightened, as a result of the thunder that just appeared outside the building. The rains comes right after.

A pair of brown eyes now opened, his arm reached out clutching on the edge of a man’s shirt. “Ban-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.
> 
> Some of the sentences I took 100% from the manga, credits go to the scanlations and translators.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
